SCEM (small computer expandability module) is a type of architecture for small computers wherein various small modules, often in the form of small circuit boards or "tiles", can be stacked at any of several selected positions on a mother board. One architecture uses modules of a width and length of about six centimeters and nine centimeters respectively, with each connector having between 250 and 700 contacts arranged in between five and ten rows. As a result, the contacts must be spaced apart along each row by about one millimeter or less, necessitating the use of very small contacts. Of course, each of the numerous contacts of a connector must be well protected against damage and must reliably mate with corresponding contacts of another connector. A connector with contacts that were of very small size but which were reliably protected and which reliably mated with corresponding contacts, and which could be constructed at low cost, would be of considerable value.